Love Spell
by Unicornapolis
Summary: [AU] SasuSak. "Tell me the truth, Sakura." He told her. "I can't. He might hurt my grandpa." She whispered on his chest. "Who is 'he?" The mention of another man made a strange, unknown feeling swell up in his chest. "You," He sighed, "...you drive me crazy, Sakura"
1. How it All Started

**A/N:Yo! Im new on fanfiction and wanted to make a Naruto one! Sorry if I mess up on the names or setting but this is an AU story! Its also SakuSasu! Enjoi!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own NARUTO!**

* * *

"Yes Karin," a certain Uchiha answered over the phone.

"So then I won't be able to see you tonight?" The red-head pouted on the other end of the line.

"No, but I think we should break things off. You deserve someone better." The Uchiha heir tried reasoning with Karin.

This happened all the time, they broke things off one day and the next you saw them eating each other's faces. Why? Well because Sasuke isn't the type to tie himself to one woman.

"Sasuke, you always do this to me!" Karin shrieked through the phone.

"Karin, you knew from the beginning that this wasn't anything serious," The Uchiha responded cooly.

"So I don't mean anything to you!?"

"Kar-"

"No, don't 'Karin' me!" The red-head retorted hotly.

"You know what? I'll just call you later when your'e more calm," The Uchiha responded calmly.

"Sasuke! Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Hn."

**CLICK**

* * *

"Sakura, are you sure you want to quit your job as an intern?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," The pinkette answered.

"Sakura, may I ask why you took this sudden decision?"

"I-I'm getting married," Sakura answered shyly.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Sakura winced at the loudness of her voice.

"And you barely tell me now?!"

"Well, its because its a small wedding. It'll only be me, him, my grandpa and my sister."

"Why?"

Sakura shrugged, " He really didn't want anything big, plus he doesn't have any family members here in Suna, most of his family lives in Konoha."

"I see," Tsunade analyzed."So who's the lucky guy?" She teased.

"His name is Sasuke," the pinkette sighed dreamily.

"Sasuke, huh?" Tsunade thought, "My friend Mikoto has a son around your age who's also named Sasuke," Tsunade paused, "What's his last name?"

"Uch-"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade called.

Tsunade's office door opened and a gray-haired man with a mask covering most of his face came in through the door.

"Tsuna-" Said man started but stopped shortly once he saw the pinkette sitting there, "Sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"Its fine, I was leaving anyways," Sakura said, standing up.

"Sakura, we haven't finished this conversation," Tsunade stopped Sakura.

"But-"

"Kakashi, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago!"

"Sorry, you see there was this old lady who was trying to cross the street an-"

"Heard that one already.

anyway, Kakashi, this is Sakura Haruno, my gifted apprentice, Sakura, this is Kakashi Hatake, a fellow colleage,"

"Nice to meet you, Hatake-san," Sakura extended her hand to shake his.

"Likewise, Sakura-san," Kakashi took her hand and shook it.

_What a beautiful and unique woman,_ he thought.

"Oh so your'e a doctor too, Hatake-san?"

"Oh no, I'm a businessman working with Uchiha Corp."

"Then how did you two...?" Sakura asked trying to ask how they both knew each other.

"Oh! Well, I'm his doctor and we're friends," Tsunade replied.

"Oh," The pinkette said. Sakura started standing up again,"It was nice meeting you, but I have to go,"

"Sakura, sit down." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura pretended that she didn't hear her and started walking towards the door.

"Heh, well I have to go, nice seeing you Tsunade, I'll keep in touch, Bye!" She called over her shoulder and went out through the door.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

"Is everything going according to plan?" The blonde-haired man with hazel eyes asked.

"Yes, boss. We are heading out to the freeway that goes to Suna."

"Remember to make him lose control of his car." He added.

"Yes boss, your brother will be dead for sure,"

"That idiot is not my brother," Ikuto grunted.

"Hey boss, when are you marrying the hot chick with weird pink hair and a sexy body?"

"What did you say, idiot?" Ikuto growled.

"N-nothing boss!"

"You're lucky, I need you to do this job or else you wouldv'e been dead right now,"

"Yes boss, thank you, and don't you worry, Sasuke will be dead by tonight."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Sakura you look amazing!" Yuka squealed.

"Really?" Sakura asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a simple white long wedding dress that hugged her every curve. She was getting married today with the person she loves.

"Well duh, youre my sister of course you look beautiful!" Yuka smirked.

"You mean you're MY sister because I'm older," Sakura teased.

"Only by 5 years!" Yuka pouted.

"6," Sakura corrected as she applied lipgloss. "You're still a kid."

"I am NOT a kid!"

"Yes you are, Yuka."

"No I'm NOT! I'm 17!"

"You might be 17 but you still act like a kid,"

"I soo don't!" Yuka whined.

"At you're age, I was already graduated as a nurse."

"That's because you're a brainiac who wanted to skip high school and go straight to college after Junior High! I mean who does that?"

"Yuka, just shut up and do my make up," Sakura ordered playfully.

"Can do!" Yuka chirped, "Although I don't think you need anymore make up than just lipgloss because you look beautiful already."

"Aww thanks Yuka," Sakura cooed. "That's so meaningful coming from you who calls me ugly all the time!"

"Shut up!" Yuka smiled.

"Can you tell me again how you and Sasuke met?"

"Well, I met him one time when I was at the carnival 2 years ago and I was running some errands for Tsunade and since I was in a hurry, I bumped into him." Sakura smiled at the memory,"He fell on top of me and that made him smash his lips on mine so I pushed him off and when we stood up I punched him in the face."

"aaand Theeeen...?"

"He tried to apologize but I just ignored him and ran away." Sakura continued, "Then like a week later, I saw him again at a café and he tried apoligizing again so I finally forgave him and then we had coffee. We exchanged numbers and we just started talking."

"aww how cute!" Yuka squealed again.

Sakura blushed but smiled anyway.

"I love his eyes! They're so warm and welcoming plus I love hazel colored eyes!"

"Yes, I know," Sakura agreed. She looked at the clock, "Hurry up Yuka! Its almost 6:30!"

* * *

"Hey teme,"

"What, dobe?"

"Are ya sure you don't want me to go with you to Suna?"

"I already told you no."

"But why?"

"Because I don't need your loud ass mouth to annoy me all the way to Suna." Sasuke answered coolly.

"What did you say!?" Naruto shrieked.

"You heard me,...dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"Do you, Sakura Haruno, accept to marry Sasuke Uchiha, by your own free will?" The lawyer asked.

"I do," Sakura answered and smiled at 'Sasuke'.

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha accept to marry Sakura Haruno, by your own free will?"

"I do,"

"Please sign the documents," the lawyer said.

Sakura signed first and then Ikuto did.

"By the power invested in me by law, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed. Yuka and Narumi clapped and whooped.

Yuka approached Sakura first, "Gosh Sak, I can't believe you got married before me! I mean I always thought you'd become a nun with all the charity shit you do and your innocent virgin mind." Sakura blushed, "Well at least you don't have to live in our small ass apartment! Lucky you."

"Yuka, don't talk about our home like that!"

"What? Its the truth! We live in a ugly ass apartment in a un-ethical neighborhood were they have no morals whats so ever! At least with Sasuke you'll have a better life."

"First off, regardless of what kind of neighborhood we grew up on, we did grow up with morals so don't go around acting like the victum who lives in a poor town and secondly, Sasuke isn't even rich, he's an average guy who has his own apartment somewhere in Suna," Sakura explained.

"Really? With a mom who lives in Konoha...right."

"Yuka just because his mom and family live in Konoha doesn't mean that they're rich!"

"I-I'm just saying, Konoha is a very rich place and you know it but whatever," Yuka shrugged while looking at a piece of brown hair that twirled around her finger. Something Yuka did when she was about to cry.

"Yuka, come ere," Sakura sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry you couldn't have the princess life you wanted but this is reality."

"Its ok Sak its not your fault," She pulled away from Sakura and let her grandpa hug her.

"My baby girl is growing up!" Narumi cried.

Sakura hugged her grandpa and looked up to him, "I love you pop," she hugged him tighter, " Thank you for supporting me all these years."

"Sakura, my pride and joy," Narumi exclaimed to which Yuka answered with a 'Hey!'

"I can't believe this young man is taking you away from me," Narumi added.

"He's not taking me away, pop." She smiled and looked at Ikuto. "I'll visit every week."

'Sasuke' approached them and said, "Yes, I'll make sure of it." He smiled charmingly at Sakura and snaked an arm around her waist, "Right Saki?" He whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed, "R-right." She stuttered.

'Sasuke' smirked as he noticed that he still had that effect on her.

"So where are we gonna celebrate?" Yuka asked.

* * *

"Sasuke take care of yourself," Mikoto told him as he made his was to his Aston Martin One-77.

"Yes mom, I'll be alright." He stopped at the bottom of the outside steps to dismiss his mom.

Mikoto kissed his cheek and he was about to leave but she stopped him, "Wait, Sasuke." She had this uneasy feeling. It was one of her mother senses. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let go.

"Mom, I have to go."

"Can't you stay? I have a bad feeling about this,"

"Mom I can't stay, I have to close this deal personally and its too late to cancel the meeting."

"But Sasu-"

"Mom something is probably wrong with Ikuto or Itachi, not me. Besides, since I'm going right now at 3:00 pm I'll get there at 6:30 and I'll come back home around 11pm or 12am so dont worry, I'll get here tonight."

"Yeah you're right, I'm just being silly." Mikoto let go of Sasuke and let him go.

"Just be safe Sasuke,"

"Aa."

* * *

They had finished eating so they dropped off Yuka and Narumi at their apartment. Sakura and Ikuto went to a bar after they dropped them off.

"So where to now, Sasuke?" Sakura slurred flirtatiously.

She was drunk.

He smirked, he was going to have his way with her because tonight was their honeymoon.

"To my apartment."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're gonna do some naughty things."

"Naughty?" she asked, "So Santa isn't gonna bring gifts?"

"No Saki, other naughty things."

"Ohhh, so we gonna stay up and watch movies after midnight? "

"No."

"Are we gonna eat?"

"No." he rolled his eyes.

"Okay good because I just ate like a pig!" She giggled,"Do I look like a piggy Sasuke? because I have pink and I look chubby?"

"No Saki, you dont look like a pig because you aren't fat, you have a hot body."

"But doesn't that hurt? Because if someone is hot don't they get burned?"

"No Saki it doesnt hurt."

Sakura kept asking questions that didnt make sense all the way to his apartment.

When they got in, he attacked her lips with his.

He led her to the bed and pushed her down. He started going down her neck and she started giggling,"Sasuke, stop." giggle,"It tickles."

He stopped and started kissing her.

She moaned. He started unzipping her dress. She let his hands roam on her bare back. She arched her back.

**RING RING RING**

He ignored it and continued kissing her. And it started ringing again,"I think you should answer,"

"Yeah I should."

**RING RIN-**

"Hello?!" He answered angrily.

"Hey boss,"

"This better be good, you fucktard."

"It is! We just wanted to inform you that the job is done, and that you're brother's Aston Martin isn't worth a million anymore because its burning in flames along with him."

"I fucken told you that that idiot isn't my fucken brother!"

"Sorry boss-"

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Sakura asked him.

"Yeah, Im fine, Saki."

"Hey boss are you cranky because you guys were in the middle of something and I interupt-"

**CLICK **

"What happened?"

"Just some idiot from work," he sighed,"Now where were w-"

**RING RI- **

"What the fuck do you want now?!"

"Is that how kids answer there moms nowadays?" Mikoto asked, amused.

"M-mom!" he stuttered," Sorry, I didnt check the ID caller and I assumed it was the idiot that just called me." He walked out of the room so Sakura wouldnt hear.

"Hmm,okay." Mikoto paused,"Where are you?"

"At a friends house."

"Really, which friend?"

"Mom, I'm out of the city with a girl." Ikuto responded hesitantly

"Which girl? I dont recall you telling me that you had a girlfriend."

"We're just getting to know each other," he rolled his eyes

"Getting to know each other, huh? How? Perhaphs playing _spit_ hockey?"

"Mom, why do you always baby me but not the others?"

"Stop changing the subject young man and get your ass home!"

"No,"

"Ikuto, I will find you and bring you home, if you dont get here by midnight!"

"Mom, Why are you so mad?"

"Oh, I dont know maybe because your latest fling appeared at the house and started screaming that she would commit suicide if you didnt call her!"

"..."

"I'll be waiting for you to come home Ikuto."

"Bu-"

**CLICK**

He returned to his room.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"I have to go to Konoha, my mom got sick." He lied,

"I'll go with you," Sakura started standing up, "Just take me to my apartment so I culd change into more comfortable clothes and we'll go."

"No its fine, theres no time. I'll take you home and I'll inform you if anything happens."

"Oh, okay." Sakura responded sadly. She really wanted to meet his family but she still doesnt know a single one.

"I'm sorry about our honeymoon." Ikuto apologized.

"We'll leave it for another time, dont worry about it. Youre mom is the one who's important right now, so you should go."

"Thank you for understanding Saki," He said,"I'll drop you off right now hold on."

* * *

Sasuke was returning to Konoha from Suna, it was 8:35, he smirked, he was ahead of schedule.

It was starting to darken. His smirk faded slowly when he saw some poor farmers trying to stop cars by waving but the cars ignored them. Sasuke slowed down his car and stopped in front of them,"What's the matter?"

"Sir!" a woman cried, "Thank you for stopping! My husband he got bit by a snake and we cant take him to a hospital we dont have that type of transportation! Please help us!"

"Put him in,"

The men with her put the snake bitten man in Sasuke's Aston Martin.

"Thank you sir!"

"Can I come?" the woman asked. But the baby toddler started calling his mom.

"I think, you should stay with your kid."

She nodded. With that Sasuke sped off to the nearest hospital.

He found one and left the man with the receptionist at the front desk.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I'd like to leave this man in this hospital, get him the best treatment for a snake bite and send the bill to the Uchiha Corp."

"I need to see some ID sir." The woman said in her sweetest voice. She couldn't help but notice how handsome the Uchiha heir was. He handed her his ID and she couldn't hold in the squeal when she read that he was 25 years old, since she was 26 years old.

He got back his ID, "I will come back and check on him tomorrow,"

The woman nodded and then giggled.

The Uchiha quickly got in his car and started his way home, it was 10pm now and he was behind schedule. Even though he felt the urge to speed, he didnt because he remembered how worried his mom was.

He was half way home by 11:37. He frowned, he was going to get home late.

Some truck was coming straight towards his car.

"Fuck, this guys drunk," he cursed. The Uchiha heir started honking but the truck wasnt changing directions

The truck was blocking both of his ways. Sasuke couldn't push the breaks now, itvwas too late. He was going to crash. He tried to avoid it by driving to the side, qhich was off the road.

He felt his car turn and crash. He opened the door but everything he saw was black and he lost conciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo watcha think? this is only the first chapter and I dont know if i should continue it or not... so tell me watchu thought in your review, thanx!**

_**Preview:**_

_**"What do you mean Sasuke's dead?!"**_

_**"Sir,do you know your name?" **_

_**"No, teme cant be dead!"**_

_**"I-I cant remember who I am."**_

_**"Well I found him in the middle of the forest while I was looking for my mule."**_

**_"Naruto did you know Sasuke got married?!"_**

**_"No! Im his best friend! He shouldve told me!"_**


	2. Her Arrival

**A/N: Hey guys! Its me again, lol yeah i decided to write another chapter becoz i had a review that told me to continue it so this is for you Sandman1191999.**

**DISCLAIMER: Last time I checked, I didnt own NARUTO.**

* * *

"Mother," Ikuto greeted as he closed the front door. It was 10am when he got home. He had purposely stayed in Suna to _silence_ the judge that married him with Sakura.

Her eyes were red. And puffy. Itachi, and Ami were there comforting Mikoto._ Had they gotten the news that fast? _He thought.

"What's wrong, mom?" He asked with faux curiosty.

"Sasuke...Ikuto, he-he crashed," she started crying again. Itachi had a devastated look on his face. While Ami was crying too. She was Sasuke's sister too.

"But he's fine, isnt he?" He asked, faking concern.

Mikoto cried even harder.

Ami answered,"No you idiot! He died!"

"Ikuto," Itachi called unemotionally.

Ikuto looked up. Itachi started walking towards the hall. Ikuto followed.

"I cant believe he's gone," Ikuto lied with a sad expression.

"We have to be strong for mother," Itachi stated coldly.

"Yes of course," Ikuto agreed.

"Hn."

"But how did it happen?" Ikuto asked.

"He was driving back to Konoha from Suna and he lost control of his car. He got off the road and his car got destroyed. We got a call from the police around 6:30 and they asked if we owned an Aston Martin, they said they contacted us because of the placs on the car."

"So what's going to happen?"

"Right now we have to support mother and stay out of the spotlight. The press will find out eventually and you know how mother hates that."

"What about his properties?"

"Tch another problem," Itachi groaned, "Sasuke put his future wife and future children as his universal heirs, but since he didn't have a family of his own, I don't know what's going to happen."

"Can you check the will today?" _If he checks at the notary, Sasuke's marrige with Sakura will appear._ Ikuto thought.

"Sure, but Ikuto don't expect your name to be on there, you and Sasuke didn't exactly have a good relationship."

"Shut up, you disgrace. What are you even doing here, I thought you were disowned by father." Ikuto snapped.

"Before the old man died he made me promise him that I'd protect you guys." Itachi paused,"I guess I failed him."

"What are you talking about? He hated you!"

"Tch, no he didn't hate me, he said he was just hurt because I didn't accept the presidency of Uchiha Corp. nor the Uchiha patrimony." Itachi gave Ikuto a bored look and walked away.

"Fuckin bastard." Ikuto mumbled.

* * *

"Mikoto-san, you called?" The Uzumaki asked with a bright smile as he settled down on the couch that faced Mikoto.

"Naruto," her eyes reflected sadness.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked with genuine concern. His smile faded slowly. His eyes widened,"The teme ...where is he?"

Mikoto's eyes started to water,"He-He's gone."

Naruto felt his heart stop, _This is probably just a prank...a really bad one, he can't be dead! ...my best friend, no. _But one look at Mikoto and he knew that this was no joke.

"B-but how?"

"He lost control of his car and he crashed. His car got destroyed."

"Mik-"

"Mother, I-" Itachi started as he entered the living room with document in his hands.

"Pardon me, I didn't know you were busy."

"No, its fine," Mikoto started, "What is it that you were saying?"

He nodded towards Naruto as a greeting and sat down, "Mother, did you know Sasuke was married?"

"Sasuke? Married? When? How?" Mikoto asked, " Naruto did you know about this?"

"WHAT? The teme never told me anything! And I'm his best friend!"

"Apparently he got married yesterday around 6pm in Suna."

"With who?" Mikoto and Naruto asked in unison.

"With Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno..." Mikoto thought,"I don't recongnize her surname. What family does she belong to?"

"She isn't rich, she's a commomer and medicine student."

"Oh,"

"Aren't you suppose to call her? She is the universal heiress of all of Sasuke's properties." Naruto asked.

"I wanted to consult this to my mother first,"

He looked at Mikoto,"Call her, she deserves to know."

"Yes mother,"

"Get her here as soon as possible. By plane if possible."

* * *

"Hello?" Sakura answered cheerfully through the phone. She had a bright smile on her face.

"May I speak to Sakura _Uchiha._" It didn't take a genius to know that this was a serious call. The man on the other line's voice was stoic.

"Y-yes?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha's brother, Uchiha Itachi. Your presence is required in Konoha."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"That will be explained once we arrive to Konoha. Pack a bag or two of clothes,I will fetch you in about thirty minutes."

"Wait wh-"

**CLICK**

"How rude, he hung up on me." She mumbled.

She shrugged and started packing.

"What are you doing?" Yuka asked as she entered the room.

"Packing, I'm going to Konoha, Sasuke's brother is going to pick me up in thirty minutes."

"OH Em GEE! Can I come with?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yuka, you have school."

"School School SCHOOL! Thats all you talk about with me!" She snapped.

"Yuka,"

"Sakura, please! Just this once! I can enroll in a Konoha high school!" She pleaded.

"We can't leave Pops alone,"

"He'll be fine!"

"But-"

"Sakura pleeeeease, I promise that I'll higher my grades when we come back!"

Sakura thought about it, _If she highers her grades, then she will have the possibility of graduating on time._

"Fine but if Sasuke's brother refuses to take you, then you have to stay."

"Deal!"

* * *

"So you're Sasuke's wife," Itachi mumbled as he stared at the pinkette who stood at the door. He looked at her up and down.

_My foolish little brother always had a good taste in women._

"Hi!" Sakura chirped, "I'm Sakura," she offered him a friendly, warm and bright smile.

"Uchiha Itachi,"

_Wow this guy is handsome! _Sakura thought.

"Come in come in." She invited.

He shook his head, "There is no time, we have to go."

"Sakura!" Yuka exclaimed, "You didn't introduce me."

"Im Itachi Uchiha."

"Wow you are so gorgeous!" Yuka squealed.

Sakura mentally face-palmed. She nudged Yuka in the ribs.

"Owww! What? its true!"

"Its okay Sakura, I don't mind." Itachi smirked.

Sakura smiled sheepishly at him, embarrassed at Yuka's behavior.

"Did you ask him, Sak?"

"Ask me what?" he asked curiously.

"Yuka wanted to know if-"

"Can I tag along with you two?" Yuka asked bluntly.

"Sure, just as long as you have your things ready."

"Yes!" Yuka fist pumped into the air.

* * *

"So how did you meet my little brother?" Itachi asked Sakura. They were currently sitting in Itachi's Ferrari.

"First answer me this, Are you rich?" Yuka asked.

Itachi chuckled, "You can say that."

"Seriously! A Ferrari! Wow my friends would be so jealous!"

"Yuka!" Sakura scolded with a soft glare.

"Ok fine! I'll shut up!"

"So how about that story, Sakura?"

"Well, I met him at this carnival in Suna and we sorta kissed by accident so I punched him and then about a week later I saw him in this café where he tried apologizing and I forgave him so we exchanged numbers and we started talking."

"Hm interesting."

"You guys look really different though," Sakura thought aloud.

"Well thats a first," Itachi remarked.

"Really, how? I mean its a huge difference in looks,"

"People always tell us that we look identical,"

"But how?"

"I-"

"How long is the car trip going to last?" Yuka asked.

"About three hours,"

"Oh,"

"Do you guys want to grab something to eat?" Itachi asked casually.

"No tha-" Sakura started but Yuka interrupted.

"Sakura would love that! Right, Sak?" Yuka interrupted.

She sighed, "Sure."

* * *

"So then Sakura slapped him across the face! She even broke his nose" After that Yuka started feeling sleepy.

"I did not!" Sakura blushed, "Okay, I did! But he tried touching me!"

Itachi was wearing an amused expression on his face, "You, broke a person's nose?"

"Ooooh Sak, he's doubting you!"

Sakura scoffed, "What, you think I can't?"

"No no, I'm just surprised."

"Riiight." Sakura retorted sarcastically while rolling her eyes playfully and looking out the window.

Sakura was in the passenger seat next to Itachi and Yuka was in the back.

"I actually like you," Itachi complemented out of the blue.

Sakura averted her orbs to him and looked at him weirdly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Itachi smirked, "Usually, Sasuke had girlfriends with a bad attitude,"

"R-really?" Sakura stumbled over her words. She felt hurt because Itachi said 'Usually'. Was that supposed to mean recently?

"Yeah," Itachi answered, he was testing her. He wanted to see her reaction.

Itachi wasn't stupid, as much as he'd distances himself from Sasuke, he knew that Sasuke wouldn't have hid his relationship with this girl from his family. "Actually, not too long ago, he had this girlfriend, Karina I think, and she was spoiled and snobby,"

"Oh, I uh well thats...great." She answered lamely.

_Was Sasuke cheating on me all this time? _She asked herself.

Itachi saw her eyes saddening, _So she does care._ He thought. _Something is up, though. _

The car came to a stop, "We're here,"

His car stood at the front of some huge gates. He couldn't go in because it was flocked with the press. He cursed under his breath and closed his windows.

"Itachi-san, why are there reporters in front of your gate?"

He ignored Sakura and called someone, "Mother, we're entering though the sides, can you tell them to open the gates?"

He hung up.

He drove around some huge house.

_I wonder if we're lost. _ Sakura thought.

They arrived to the side of the house where there were huge gates too.

"Woah, this house is huge! Whoever lives here must be stinkin' rich!" Yuka exclaimed lazily.

As if on cue, the huge gates opened and Itachi deove in. Yuka's jaw dropped, "No way!"

"Y-you own this?" Sakura stammered.

"No, but my little brother does,"

"What?!" Sakura looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "Sasuke never told me about this!" She was mad, "How is this possible?"

"He's the Uchiha heir, he owns this and much more."

"You're lieing," Sakura shook her head, "Sasuke would've told me!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows, _Hn, isn't Sasuke a sneaky one. _

"Well, we should go inside. My mother will expain." Itachi said.

He got out of the car and went to open the door for Sakura.

She stepped out of the car and was about to take her bags out, "Don't bother, I'll get them."

"Its fine Itachi-san, I have arms," Sakura stated humbly.

"I insist," Sakura stared into his deep orb.

"O-okay,"

Sakura looked away with a faint blush.

He put a finger on her chin and turned her face to him, "Don't look away, you're beautiful."

She blushed ten shades redder, but then frowned, "Itachi-san please don't do this. I am married to your brother and I don't need any misunderstandings."

_This girl...she's too faithful for her own good. Another would've flirted back. Hn my foolish little brother didn't deserve her. _Itachi thought.

"I'm sorry Sakura," He smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about." He whispered innocently in her ear.

"See this is what I'm talking about! You make me feel weird and then I feel guilty!"

Itachi snorted, "Weird?"

"I don't know how to explain it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn." Itachi responded with a smirk and walked towards the back of his car to get Sakura and Yuka's belongings.

"Yuka wake up," Sakura shook Yuka awake.

"I was awake this whole time what are you talking about?" Yuka complained.

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn," Sakura responded sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"Hey I saw that!"

Sakura ignored her and walked to the back of the car, "Are you sure you can manage?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, beauti-"

"Sir, I can carry the bags," a middle-aged man with a black and white uniform offered.

"Take them to the guest rooms that my mother prepared for them, Shin,"

"Yes, sir." Shiro took the bags and hurried up the stairs that led to the main entrance.

"Shall we?" Itachi asked.

"We shall!" Yuka exclaimed. Sakura smiled softly.

Itachi led them through the double doors,"Mother," he called.

He led them towards the living room where Mikoto and Naruto sat.

Mikoto stood up, she eyed Sakura for a moment and smiled softly, "Hello, Im Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." She held her hand out for Sakura to take,

"I am Sakura Harun- I mean Uchiha." Sakura greeted while shaking Mikoto's hand.

Sakura was smiling brightly since she was finally meeting Sasuke's family.

The Uzumaki looked at Sakura, he was breathless. He found her extremely attractive, he shook his head and tried to smile, "Hi, I'm Sasuke's best friend."

"Hi!" Sakura chimed,"It's really great to finally meet Sasuke's relatives."

"You haven't told her?" Mikoto asked.

"Told her what?" Yuka asked.

"And who is this young girl?" Mikoto asked.

"Yuka Haruno, Sakura's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Yuka." Mikoto looked around, "Yuki, can you take Yuka to her room, we need to talk to Sakura."

"Uh, o-kay? " Yuka looked at Yuki.

"This way miss," Yuki smiled sheepishly, she was around Yuka's age.

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, she is just a loud mouth and yeah." Sakura apologized.

"It's fine, Sakura," Mikoto smiled at her warmly.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"That's what we want to talk about." Naruto said.

"What happened?" Sakura asked with a worried expression.

"Dear, sit down please,"

"No, just tell me now,"

None of them wanted to tell her. They looked at each other.

Itachi cleared his throat, "Sakura," He started, his voice was stern, "You have to be strong, "

Mikoto started breaking down, Naruto had a devastated look.

Sakura started shaking her head, "No, you're lieing!" She started backing away, "Why are you doing this to me?" her voice cracked, "Sasuke!" she called, tears were now bursting out of her eyes, "Please tell me its just a joke, please I beg you, he can't be gone!"

"Sakura, calm down." Naruto tried to console her but she started breaking down again,

"Please Naruto tell Sasuke to stop joking! Please please," her voice was shaky. Her whole body started trembling.

"Sakura-chan listen to me," he took her in his arms and lay her head on his chest, he rubbed her back soothingly, "You have to be brave for him, okay? He wouldn't have wanted this, please stop,"

She started calming down but was still sobbing loudly on Naruto's chest. But as soon as she started remembering her times with Sasuke she started shaking.

"No! No No! You are lieing! He isn't dead!" Sakura pushed Naruto away and backed away Naruto and Itachi tried reaching fir her, "Don't touch me, you liars!"

"He isn't gone," She whispered, "He's probably fine, he can't be dead no he can't..." Her voice started fading away... she felt light-headed and slowly fell foward.

"Itachi catch her!" Mikoto yelled.

Sakura had fainted.

"Naruto call Tsunade, tell her that Sasuke's wife needs medical attention,"

"Yes, Mikoto-san," he ran upstairs to find Tsunade, since she was staying for the funeral.

"Itachi carry her to her room."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Sasuke groaned, the old man jumped as he heard Sasuke's groaning.

"Kid, are you awake?"

Sasuke stirred, "Mmmhm" he hummed.

"What happened to you, Kid? We found you all dead with blood!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke looked around and saw that he was laying on a cot in a straw hut.

"I should be asking the same thing to you, kid. Who are you?"

"I- " he paused, "I'm ..." He tried to remember, "I dont know who I am."

"Hmm so those bumps on your head weren't just an accessory." the old man laughed, "Seems to me like you lost your memory."

Sasuke groaned, "My head, my body it ... hurts, call an ambulance please." Sasuke felt another wave of pain.

The old man scratched the back of his head, "Well um you see we dont have a phone or anything but I'll send my grandchild to go to the nearest hospital but it will take time since he'll need to get a car ride from someone,"

* * *

"She'll be fine, it was the shock of Sasuke's death that knocked her out but she should be fine." Tsunade told Mikoto.

"Thanks, Tsunade."

Tsunade had recognized the pinkette from the moment she saw her, but didn't want to say anything until she confirmed that it was Sakura.

"No problem, but just take care of her. When she wakes up can you send her to my room, I want to talk to her."

"Sure thing, but of what?"

"I need to ask her how she feels, so I could help her."

"Okay," Mikoto nodded.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room, I still need to unpack my stuff from Suna."

* * *

"Grandpa! I got the closest ambulance from Suna!"

"Kid, the ambulance is here!"

Sasuke opened his eyes but then shut them close and let out a groan.

* * *

"Sakura, are you feeling better?" Mikoto asked her.

Sakura sniffed, "Yes, I'm sorry for causing a scene."

"Its fine," Mikoto waved.

"Where's Yuka?"

"She's downstairs greeting the guests,"

"Guests?" She looked confused.

"The funeral is today, you fainted yesterday and you barely woke up,"

"oh,"

"Sakura, we told the guests that we already knew you, so can you please say the same thing?"

"Yes, of course Mikoto-san,"

"Thank you,"

"Mikoto-san?"

"Yes, dear?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't have any black clothes with me and I-"

"I got that covered already, Ami is letting you borrow a black dress." She motioned towards the dress that was on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you so much, Mikoto-san,"

"No need to thank me,"

"Do I need to go down stairs?"

"Its the most convinient thing to do but if you don't feel well, then you can stay here," Mikoto explained.

"Then I'll be there in 10 minutes." Sakura agreed.

"I'll let you get dressed then," Mikoto smiled softly and left the room.

Sakura got up from the bed and started changing. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was gone. She zipped up the dress and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked like death itself. Red eyes, pale face and a devasted expression.

She washed her face in the sink and sighed, she dried her face with the towel that was on the handle. With so many events happening, she was too shocked to notice that her room and bathroom were luxurious and enormous.

She left her bathroom and slipped on her flats.

She walked slowly downstairs which caused people to turn.

A wave of "Who's that?" and "That's Sasuke's wife!" and "She's so pretty, I'm jealous!" and a couple of , "Sasuke know's how to choose his women." were heard thoughout the room.

She saw Mikoto and Itachi wave at her to come over. She walked towards them and Mikoto kissed her cheek, "You look gorgeous with that dress." She whispered.

"Thank you Mikoto-san,"

"Some of Sasuke's friends will approach you, they know that we don't know each other," Mikoto explained.

"Okay," Just as Sakura finished that statement, someone approached them.

"Hi!" The girl with purple hair yelled in Sakura's ear. She eyed her and made a face when she saw Sakura's flats, "I'm Ami. Sasuke's sister."

"Sakura."

"Oh, the wife." Ami said with hatred, "Oh well, I have to find Karin."

"Sorry about her, she's really nice when you get to know her."

Sakura nodded, and looked around, "Where's Yuka?"

"She's probably outside with the other teenagers."

"Mikoto," Sakura turned to see three girls around her age. A blonde, a brunette and a lavander-haired one.

"This is Sakura," Mikoto introduced,"Sakura these are Ino, Tenten and Hinata,"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I'm Ino, I hope we can be friends." Ino smiled.

"I'm Tenten, and I'm glad I can finally meet the famous Sakura!"

"Im Hinata a-and I hope we can become good friends."

"I am glad to met you guys too," Sakura gave them a reassuring smile.

Ino hugged her first, "I'm sorry for your loss, we know how you feel because just how you lost the love of your life, we lost a great friend."

"Sakura we're here for you," Tenten joined the hug.

"Yeah, if you need something, don't hesitate to ask." Hinata added.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Sakura started crying again.

"Aw, Sakura don't cry." Ino cooed.

* * *

"The young man has three broken ribs and he might have a concussion because of the bumps on his head."

"So the kid is really hurt, huh? We need to call his family."

"You don't know who he is?"

"It's a really long story,"

* * *

"Can I excuse myself, I'm not feeling well." Sakura told Mikoto.

"Of course,"

Sakura walked up stairs and into her dark guest room. She sighed and closed her eyes while she sat on the edge of the bed.

Ikuto stood there watching the girl he loves, "Sakura," his deep voice called.

She recognized that voice, "Sasuke?"

**A/N: Cliffy hehe lol yeah ... i'll update more often. Constructive critism is welcome!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Thank you for reviewing!**


End file.
